Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div - \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{4}$ is $- \dfrac{4}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div - \dfrac{1}{4} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times - \dfrac{4}{1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{8}{3} \times - \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{8 \times -4}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{8}{3} \times - \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{-32}{3} $